Blast to the Past Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Blast to the Past Part 1. From the fields of Ponyville, Xavier, Jack, and Travis are hiding from the shadows just to witness the whole world that their in. Xavier: Wow! This place is a dump! I much prefer the blood moon then this. Travis: I know, this place is terrible, Guys. But remember, we’re on a mission to wipe out the protectors of this world at all costs. So, we can’t get distracted. Jack: I don’t think this needs protectors, this place is boring that it doesn’t need heroes. Travis: We’ll never know for sure, let’s start by looking if there’s an HQ or something. But first, we need to blend in… The two of them know what he said then they disguised themselves as ponies with only Travis’s black magic. Jack: I look ridiculous… Xavier: Oh, quit your complaining, will you? I hate this more than you do, let’s just roll with this… So, they walked normally as ponies by trying to blend in with the rest of the ponies here, and it worked. Travis: If we’re gonna survive out here, we need to answer some questions from the townsfolk. Xavier: I’ll handle this! As he looked around for directions, he saw Mayor Mare walking nearby. Xavier: Umm… Excuse me, Ma’am. Me and my brothers are new here in town, could you possibly help us around? Mayor Mare: You three are new here? That’s great, it’s nice to have more ponies in our town, so of course! Jack: Would you mind telling us what’s with that giant castle right over there? Is that yours? Mayor Mare: Heavens, no! I don’t think I’m cut out for royal duties, I have my own duties that I need to perform. But really, that castle is called “The Castle of Friendship” and who runs there is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Jack: Princess? Who’s Twilight? Mayor Mare: She’s the one and only Princess of Friendship and our heroine in our town! Travis: (thinking) So, there are heroes in this world, the only thing now is to know who is she in person… (back) Uhh, thank you for the information ma'am, much appreciated! Mayor Mare: No problem, Kind sirs, enjoy your stay here in Ponyville. So, she walked away, and it leaves the three to head over Twilight’s castle. Jack: Who would’ve thought this little town has a highly royal castle here, talk about lucky. Xavier: Yeah, you would’ve thought it would belong elsewhere. Travis: I agree, but now we need to figure out who she is and what skills she has. While they’re minding their own business, they saw a huge crowd of Ponyville are entering the School of Friendship. Travis: (himself) I think I have an idea… (back) Boys, we’re going to school. Jack: School?! I hate school! I can never learn math! Xavier: That’s why you’re the brightest one of the clan, this should be interesting… With that, they headed towards to school for more information. Inside, Plankton was walking around the hallways carrying a microchip. Plankton: Finally, after weeks of building, I’ve finally finished the last part for my project! All I need to do now is to go to my lab. While no one was looking, he went to a different direction to a short empty hallway. He saw a small rug and under it, there was an exit door. So, he got there quickly with no one watching. Around the hallways, SpongeBob was minding his own business reading the friendship journal. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! This book is the best! While walking, he saw the same hallway with the exit door. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? When did that get in here? SpongeBob was so curious, he went inside the door just to find out what it is. Inside the exit door, was a hallway leading up to a secret laboratory SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah… When did Twilight ever had a lab here? As Plankton was busy working, he noticed that he wasn’t alone. Plankton: What the...? SpongeBob?! How did you get in here?! SpongeBob SquarePants: I saw a door in a carpet, and I thought maybe it could lead into Pinkie Pie’s Party Cave, but I had no idea there was a lab here. Plankton: Yeah, I thought it would be your answer, I didn’t tell anyone about this mainly because this is top secret, until you came in... SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, sorry about it. But really, how did you build all of this? Plankton: You don’t know the half of it, SpongeBob. I brought half of my stuff from the Chum Bucket and new materials in order to make this possible. Now, this whole laboratory here belongs to me, all the tech and gadgets around here is all mine. I made this lab in the underground to study that source of Equestrian Magic. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Because Twilight told me studying that would be forbidden. Plankton: You’ve been hanging out with her too much, do you? Well, since you’re here, I want to present to you a new invention I’ve been working on. But let me ask you something, have you ever heard of the multiverse theory? SpongeBob SquarePants: Only in some possibilities since back in Bikini Bottom with Sandy, why? Plankton: Well, some people doesn’t know it. But besides our home and Equestria, there are tons of other universes out there that are different then are own. One’s that are similar or completely different. There can be a universe where Nightmare Moon rules Equestria, or Discord, or Tirek, or Starlight… SpongeBob SquarePants: Or you? Plankton: Yes… but I’ve been studying this theory for a while and I really want to study it, and this invention here is a portal gateway to other universes I can track! SpongeBob SquarePants: Other universes? Sounds cool! Plankton: Indeed, and right now, I’m officially finishing it up. All I need to do is to stick this chip in to the system and it will finally start up! As he stick the chip in, the machine finally worked. Plankton: YES! I AM A TRUE GENIUS!!! SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah! Is this supposed to be like this? Plankton: Sometimes, SpongeBob. But to make sure it’ll work, I’ll need a test dummy. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh! Plankton! Can I help test it!? Can I!? Can I!? Plankton: You know what, since you’re here, sure! SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah! What do I do? Plankton: First, let me search for any other universes out there. So, he uses the computer and found results for new universes. SpongeBob SquarePants: Found anything? Plankton: Yep, it looks like we got a universe where Celestia banish Nightmare Moon, want to go there? SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton, that already happened in this one. Plankton: That must be the past, so that means my machine can also traveling in time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sounds like a good test, Plankton. Plankton: Here, (offering the wrist teleporter and headset) keep this on your wrist and headset at all time. Once you set one foot, you’ll find yourself in the past. And I’ll even contact you once you’re there. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks! Well… here I go! He jumped in the portal, and it disappeared once he went inside. Plankton: (laughs) It worked!!! I’m a true genius!!! I amaze myself sometimes… Soon enough, SpongeBob found himself in the past not knowing where and when is he. SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah… what a view! Just as he looked around, he could see that the Castle of Friendship and the School of Friendship was nowhere to be seen anywhere in Ponyville. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, where’s Twilight? And where’s the school and castle? Plankton: (on communications) SpongeBob...? can you hear me? This is Plankton repeat… can you hear me? SpongeBob SquarePants: Is that my headset? Plankton: (on communications) SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Plankton, I’m here and well! Plankton: (on communications) Tell me, what do you see? SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m in Ponyville, but the Castle of Friendship and the School of Friendship aren’t there. And it’s really dark here. Plankton: (on communications) That’s because you’re in the past. (losing communications) Hello? SpongeBob!? SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m still here, what’s the matter? Did the connection cut loose? Just then, he spotted Twilight and Spike’s past counterparts arriving in Ponyville. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, hey! It’s Twilight and Spike, I wonder why they’re out here. So, he went to go and see them as they notice him coming their way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Twilight! Hey, Spike! What’s going on? Twilight Sparkle: I’m sorry, do I know you? Spike: How’d you know our names? SpongeBob SquarePants: What do you mean? It’s me, SpongeBob. Why are you two pretending to not know me, and what happened to the Castle and School of Friendship? (notice they don’t have wings) And where’re your wings? Spike: I don’t remember having wings. Twilight Sparkle: Me either, I think you’re confusing us with somepony else. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Wait, Plankton said I’m in the past? No wonder why they don’t know me… (back) Umm… You’re right, I’m really sorry, Ma’am, bye! Twilight Sparkle: (as he took off in a flash) Okay…? Meanwhile, Plankton was trying to figure where and when is SpongeBob. Plankton: Okay, how’s it going so far? SpongeBob SquarePants: (on communications) I found Past Twilight and Spike, and I mistakenly took them for the real ones, what just happened? Plankton: I told you, you’re in the past. Learn to listen next time. And it’s nothing, my servers were acting all buggy. Just then, Karen was contacting Plankton for important matter of the School of Friendship. Plankton: Hang on, I got another call coming in. (communicator) Yes? Karen Plankton: (on communications) Plankton, are you there, what’re you doing? Plankton: Nothing, Karen, I’m just testing out a new invention of mine, what is it? Karen Plankton: (on communications) Well, Starlight’s waiting for you, and so is Cozy. When will you be helping out in Redemption Class? Plankton: They are? Why didn’t they tell me? I thought I was off for the day. Karen Plankton: (on communications) Maybe you didn’t check your calender hard enough, Genius! Just as Plankton did, he completely forgot that he wasn’t off just yet. Plankton: Hey, shut up! (sighed) Alright, fine, I’ll come. (hangs up) I hate her so much… SpongeBob SquarePants: (on communications) Plankton, what happened? Plankton: Nothing, I got to take care of something right now, I’ll be back soon, just make sure you don’t mess anything in the past okay? SpongeBob SquarePants: (on communications) Okay! Back in the past, SpongeBob was witnessing the Mane 6 battle against Nightmare Moon for the very first time. Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here. Nightmare Moon: What? Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty! Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness! Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter! Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity! And Rainbow Dash, who could not abandon her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of... loyalty! The spirits of these five ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us. Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work! Twilight Sparkle: But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you all... are my friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element: the element of... magic! With the rainbow shines, SpongeBob was more amazed than ever. Nightmare Moon: Nooo! Nooo! SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah… That’s amazing! I wish Plankton were to see this. I wonder what’s he doing right now. Just then, SpongeBob begins to feel something magical that’s sending him to someplace. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait, what’s going on? Why do I feel a draft coming? French Narrator: Back in Equestria Later… Back in Equestria, Plankton was just about to bring SpongeBob back to the present. Plankton: Ugh, I never want to do a redemption class again... (notice something going wrong with the machine) Something’s not right here, I thought I’d bring SpongeBob back by now. Just then, Plankton saw more updates that SpongeBob went off again. Plankton: That’s weird, SpongeBob went off without any portal, it’s like someone poofed him away! Where’s he going now? (looked at screen) Disney? What the barnacle is Disney? Back with SpongeBob, he was regaining conscious to where he was now. SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah, where am I? What is this place? And why is there a giant castle over there? As the camera pulls back, the screen viewed the Magic Kingdom showing Disney Castle. As for Plankton, he was analyzing the next work SpongeBob is now in and what it all about. Plankton: Let’s see here, Disney Castle… A world inhabited by cartoon characters from the early years and runner by the ultimate cartoon legend and defender, “Mickey Mouse”, he runs the whole castle protecting it from darkness or any dark entity. Strange, I thought my machine can bring him to different timelines, and dimensions, not other worlds. Looks like this ain’t gonna be easy, but I have to work hard to contact him. Once again, got another call from his communicator. Plankton: Call from Plankton, I’m currently busy right now. Please, call again later. Karen Plankton: (contacting him) Plankton, what’ are you doing!? Plankton: Karen, not now! I said I’m busy. Karen Plankton: I don’t care if you’re working on a machine, I just want to know if you’re not keeping Twilight or anyone else busy for a change. Plankton: No, I’m not! I did what you told me and I went to that class and everything, what’s with you today? You’re more angrier than me! Karen Plankton: Well, I don’t know what’s going on with your and that machine you’re working on, Plankton, but I’m gonna have to report you to Starlight right now. Plankton: (shocked as she hang up on him) What in Neptune’s name is wrong with her?! And she says I’m the bad guy... French Narrator: Meanwhile at the Magic Kingdom… Meanwhile, SpongeBob was in the World of Disney as he came to the gateway to the castle. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, this looks more peaceful than the other one, no danger around here and no villains either, everything around here looks happy, and I feel a great warmth inside me! While he was walking, he was blocked by Pete who is the colonel of the guards. Pete: Hault! State your business! Who goes there, friend or foe!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Umm… Friend? I was just walking... Pete: Friend, eh? I’m sure the king would be delighted to meet you, right this way please. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, thanks. So, Pete brought SpongeBob to the throne room where Mickey and Minnie Mouse were waiting. Pete: Your majesties, I have found this stranger who says that he’s from another world. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, hello, I just got here and wondering what’s inside this castle. Mickey Mouse: Why, you’re in my magic kingdom. (chuckles and stick out his hand) Name’s Mickey Mouse by the way. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, name’s SpongeBob SquarePants, (shaking his hand) your friendly neighborhood sponge! Pleasure to meet you, King Mickey. Minnie Mouse: (as she shook her hands with him) Queen Minnie Mouse, please to meet you too, SpongeBob. Tell us, where did you come from? SpongeBob SquarePants: Let’s just say, I came from other place, that’s REALLY far away from here. All I know is that I feel alienated here. Then, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Sylvia came to see Mickey and Minnie. Goofy: Hiya, Mickey. (chuckles) Who’s this? Mickey Mouse: This is SpongeBob SquarePants. (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, meet my two best friends, Donald Duck… Donald Duck: (as SpongeBob shooks hands with them) Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Mickey Mouse: And Goofy. Goofy: How do you do, SpongeBob? (shaking hands as he chuckles goofily) SpongeBob SquarePants: I’m doing fine, thanks (chuckled) By the way, what do you all do around here anyway? Sylvia Marpole: Here in our world, it’s when many locations from other worlds were collide by space and time. I am Sylvia, Goofy’s wife, and this is Donald’s wife, Daisy. Daisy Duck: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Mickey Mouse: And these are Pluto, Pete, Goofy's son, Max, his girlfriend, Mona, Donald's nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Donald’s cousin, Gus Goose, his uncles, Professor Ludwig von Drake andScrooge McDuck, Chip and Dale, my brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, Figaro, Webby Vanderquack, Bentina Beakley, Gyro Gearloose, Herman the Bootle Beetle, Doofus Drake, Fenton Crackshell, Bubba the Cave Duck, Tootsie, Gene the Genie, Glittering Goldie, Duckworth, Dijon, Drake Mallard, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, his brother, Tank, their parents, Herb and Binkie, Drake’s girlfriend, Morgana Macawber, J. Gander Hooter, Vladimir Goudenov Grizzlikof, Stegmutt, Dr. Sara Bellum, Neptunia, the Friendly Four, Pete's wife, Peg, their children, P.J. and Pistol, Donald’s two closest friends, José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, Bobby Zimmeruski, Tank, Roger Rabbit, his wife, Jessica, Benny the Cab, Baby Herman, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Water Rat, Mole, Merlin, Archimedes, and Xandra. So, SpongeBob begins to get well acquainted with Mickey and all of his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: (thinking) Wow! This is so much better than the other one I was in, they’re all so nice and welcoming like me! But still, back there, I still had no idea how I vanished without any magic. Maybe, I’m overthinking this, I don’t wanna be like Twilight when it comes to this stuff. Back in the same universe, Xaliver, Jack, and Travis are walking around the school while hiding their presence. Jack: Man, this school blows. I don’t know why ponies would want to apply here, at least it’s better than normal school. Xavier: You’re telling me, school that teaches friendship? Give me a break… Travis: Well, while you two are doing nothing but complaining, I found out who’re the ponies that runs this school. It’s a pony named Sunset Shimmer. Xavier: Oh cool, where can we meet her? Travis: Right in the principal's office. Meanwhile not far from the kingdom, Merlock was in his domain with his lackeys for a new scheme. Merlock: So, there is a newcomer from another dimension. How did all of this happened!? Baron Von Sheldgoose: Not a clue, Merlock, he’s not even from our dimension. Flintheart Glomgold: Baron does have a point, but I suspect that Mickey and his lackeys might help get him home by now. Negaduck: But what’s the plan now, Merlock? Last we’ve worked on a plan, we got ourselves booted by Mickey and his crummy friends, including Darkwing Duck! Merlock: Patience, Negaduck, we’ve all waited long enough to steal back the Infinity Stones. (to Mr. Winkie) Mr. Winkie, gather the Toon Patrol, we’re going after them! Mr. Winkie: Consider it done, Merlock. At last, they took off on the blimp as they head straight to Disney Castle. Back with SpongeBob, Mickey, and his friends, they showed them around the place. Mickey Mouse: And this where we gather at my council hall for an important matter. Pluto: (barking and starting licking SpongeBob) SpongeBob SquarePants: (giggles) Pluto sure have nice dog, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) He sure likes you, SpongeBob. Pluto: (barking) Just then, SpongeBob was about to take the next step when a voice was shouting. Jiminy Cricket: Hey, watch your step here! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, sorry. I couldn’t see you. Jiminy Cricket: (chuckles) That’s okay, I get that a lot. Though, appearances can be very deceiving once in a lifetime. (jumps on the council table and tips his hat and bows) Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, name’s SpongeBob. Mickey Mouse: He’s from another world that’s far away from ours. Jiminy Cricket: You don’t say. Merlin: So, SpongeBob, you’re from another world that far far away from our other worlds? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, I came here from a freak accident in a machine that my friend made. Scrooge McDuck: Bless Me Bagpipes! You mean like a traveling machine of some sort? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, my friend wanted me to test out a machine. One minute, it sent me to a danger filled place, and the next minute, I’m here. Just then, there was a huge crash landing at the council hall from Launchpad McQuack. Launchpad McQuack: Hiya, Gang! (notice Mickey and Scrooge McDuck) Sorry about the crash landing, Mr. McDee. (to Mickey) And I hope you’re not too mad at this, Mick. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) That okay, Launchpad. At least we won’t have to worry about cleaning up your messes all the time. (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, I’d like you to meet Launchpad McQuack. (back to Launchpad) Launchpad, this is SpongeBob SquarePants, a new friend of ours. Launchpad McQuack: (shaking his hand) Nice to meet ya, SpongeBud. SpongeBob SquarePants: You too, Launchpad! Sylvia Marpole: So, SpongeBob, what can we do to help you get back to your dimension? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I’m sure my pals are gonna be happy about this if we work together. Before all that, he picked up a signal from Plankton again. French Narrator: Meanwhile… Back in Equestria, Plankton was trying to contact SpongeBob through the computer. Plankton: SpongeBob! Are you there? SpongeBob SquarePants: (on communications) I’m still here, Plankton, what’s the matter? Plankton: Nothing, I’ve been held by errands from Twilight and the others. Where are you now? SpongeBob SquarePants: (on communications) Right now, I’m in another universe called “The Magic Kingdom of Disney”. And it’s really great since the one I was first in, there’s tons of new friends that’re really nice to me. As soon as Plankton was losing contact again, Twilight and the rest the gang and SpongeBob’s friends came from the door, caughting him red handed. Rainbow Dash: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!! Plankton: WHAT THE?! Guys?! What are you… HOW?!?! Starlight Glimmer: Cozy and I knew you were up to something, Plankton. But, Plankton stood in silence as he saw everyone here… Twilight Sparkle: So, you’ve been hiding here this whole time? Then, he still stood in silence, without an answer. Patrick Star: What’s with all this cool stuff here, Plankton? Plankton: HOW DID ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE?! Pinkie Pie: I thought it was the new exit until I found a creepy tunnel as I showed it to everypony and every creature just when class was just about over! Plankton: Seriously?! You told off everyone?! WHY?! Karen Plankton: Well, Plankton. We’re waiting, what’s going on here? Plankton: Alright, alright, I’ll tell you! I swear you people are so nosy when it comes to my stuff. Now, as you’ve probably known, I’ve builded an underground lab. And it’s for a good reason. Gallus: You didn’t sneak on anything dangerous, did you? Plankton: No, I didn’t. I wanted to test and study Equestrian Magic, that’s why I was working on my new machine that I send SpongeBob back in time, and then to another dimension. Cozy Glow: Why didn’t you just tell us sooner, Plankton? We could’ve at least help. Plankton: Because if I did, you all are gonna straight yell at me. And don’t worry he isn’t hurt. French Narrator: Back in Disneyland Later… Meanwhile, Mickey and his friends brought SpongeBob to the laboratory. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! You guys have a lab too? What else you have here? Mickey Mouse: You’ll see, SpongeBob. (calling out) Professor! Gyro! Are you two there? Then, popping out of nowhere was Ludwig von Drake who was having trouble with his inventions. Ludwig von Drake: Blast that good for nothing doohickey! Donald Duck: Is everything alright, Uncle Ludwig? Ludwig von Drake: (chuckles with excitement) Mickey, Donald, Scrooge, all of you are just in time, Gyro, Herman, and I are having a little bit of a problem with the new traveling device. Gyro Gearloose: What brings you all into the lab? Herman the Bootle Beetle: We’re working on something special since our last journeys. Max Goof: Like what? Gyro Gearloose: Wait and see, Max, I’ve got something to show SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Will it take me back home, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: The professor, Herman and I are doing more than just sending you back to where you left off. Mickey Mouse: That’s great news, Gyro, we need that new machine that’ll travel to any kind of dimension aside from Bikini Bottom and Equestria. Gyro Gearloose: Well, Mickey, you came to the right place and in the right time. Because the professor and I have have been working really hard on a new way to travel. Goofy: Gwarsh, Gyro. Like what? Ludwig von Drake: If you may, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: (releasing the certain) I call it the Gate Master 3000! With this portal generator, it’ll take you to any kind of dimension. All you have to do is type which world to go to... (typing) press this big red button… (opening the dimensional portal) and voila! Equestria, the very dimension you came out of to begin with. Herman the Bootle Beetle: And not a moment too soon, enough said. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh great! I’m ready, Professor! Ludwig von Drake: Ah, ah, ah! Just a minute, we need to make sure it’s perfectly safe. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Professor, I won’t mind the wait if Mickey won’t. Meanwhile, Merlock and his lackeys were making their way to Disney Castle. Merlock: At last, revenge will be all ours again! Phantom Blot: I too waited long enough for this day! (to Quackerjack) What about you, Quackerjack. Quackerjack: You got that right, Phantom Blot, Mickey Mouse and his goody two shoe pals are gonna think twice before they mess with us again! It’s Playtime! (chuckles goofily) Smarty: We’re ready as soon as Merlock is, Boss. Baron Von Sheldgoose: Excellent, Boys, let’s storm this castle right here and there. Back with Mickey and the gang, the the Gate Master 3000 is ready to open as they’re ready to take off. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, we better make sure SpongeBob doesn’t hurt himself. Scrooge McDuck: With you all the way, Mickey! Suddenly, there was a loud sound coming from outside the kingdom. Mickey Mouse: Looks like you we got company, we’d better act now! Max Goof: Quickly, Guys! Everyone into the Portal! Finally, Mickey and his friends stepped into the portal leading to Equestria. As they all got here, SpongeBob got out of the portal gateway. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ugh… my head… I hate it when this happens... Twilight Sparkle: SpongeBob! (hugging her best friend) You’re back, I thought I’d never see you again! SpongeBob SquarePants: Twilight! I’m finally back! Patrick Star: SpongeBob! I’m so glad you came back, Buddy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Good to be back, Pat. (suffocating) Could you stop squeezing me please? Patrick Star: (stopped hugging) Oh, sorry. Plankton: SpongeBob? You’re okay! Thank neptune! As SpongeBob, Twilight, and their friends joined in for a group hug, Mickey and his friends came right out of Plankton’s machine as they were glad to see SpongeBob is alright. Mickey Mouse: Well… what do you know? But suddenly, there was a great evil rising from the dark clouds appearing out of nowhere. Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles is happening!? Sunburst: This can’t be any good! Sylvia Marpole: It can’t be! SpongeBob SquarePants: What’s wrong, Sylvia? Sylvia Marpole: Someone evil already found a way to another dimension. Plankton: Evil? What exactly are you talking about? Mickey Mouse: Merlock! With that answered, Merlock appeared with his lackeys. Merlock: Well… if it ain't Mickey Mouse and his cartoon hasabnis. You rambled on long enough, Mickey… Once we catch you red handed, and with all of us, there’s no way we can lose! Phantom Blot: Yes, we’ve got some unfinished business with you and your pals! Negaduck: Yes, it’s hopeless for all of you! Flintheart Glomgold: Hey, Laddies! How about we teach these hooligans a lesson of messing with the wrong beings? Merlock: My thoughts exactly, Flintheart! (to Mickey Mouse and his friends) And now, Mickey, it’s time to meet your doom! SpongeBob SquarePants: Barnacles… This might not end well... Then, Merlock and his lackeys laughed evilly as Jack, Xavier, and Travis are looking at these guys in awe. Xavier: Who the heck are these guys? Jack: I have no idea, these guys look weird, should we get rid of them? Travis: Hmm… just wait for a moment, Gang, let’s see how this will turn out. Then, we’ll find out if this world has protectors or not. With that, they’ve waited to amerge for the right moment. To Be Continued Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225